paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Alert Icebreaker
"You think it's cold? I'm wearing swim shorts." :- Alert Icebreaker captain Tactical Analysis * Absolute Zero: The Alert's heavy-duty cryoblaster gives it the edge when it comes to close combat brawls, freezing enemy ships with ease. It is also able to support land forces to a limited extent by freezing stupid enemy troops that come too close to the sea. * A Smashing Plan: The Alert is also armed with an armoured plow that can smash apart the ice sculptures it creates. This is the only way the Alert can actually damage enemy vehicles. * Deep Freeze: Additionally, the Alert can empty its tanks in a massive burst of liquid helium, freezing everything in a large radius around it. Unfortunately, this tends to freeze up parts of the Alert as well. * Winter Wrap Up: Experienced captains have learned to fill the waters in immediate vicinity of the ship with liquid helium, which slowly freezes enemy ships near the Alert. Inexperienced captains are usually barred from doing so as they tend to end up freezing their own propellers. Operational History The northern coast of the North American continent was considered the primary threat to the combined Allied war effort, as the Soviet Union could easily invade via a wide variety of strategic targets and establish a relatively secure foothold in Canada with ease. To ensure the security of the massive north coast, the Allies were looking to develop a heavy cruiser with the ability to traverse and defend the Arctic Sea. The original designs called for a bulkier destroyer, though it was impossible to mount conventional weaponry without compromising its mobility on ice. When the Soviet Union made their presence known in the north with a fleet of Akula Submarines, the small settlement of Alert had to defend themselves. As a last resort, the Canadian Coast Guard dismantled a Cryocopter and refitted the Cryobeam onto the bow of an Icebreaker, the CCGS Louis S. St-Laurent. The icebreaker became their mainstay patrol ship, as it was able to freeze enemy ships wandering around alone on the spot, and smash them with its hull. The story was passed down from one squad to another, finally reaching the ears of Allied officials, who now had an idea of how to fill the empty niche in their navy. The new design included an Icebreaker powered by an diesel-electric engine, and an improved Cryobeam dubbed the "Cryoblaster" mounted on its bow. For added stability on the seas, the designers included a split dovetail stern section with anti-roll tanks. The class of ships was named the Alert-class Icebreakers, which became part of the Allied Navy due to their effectiveness in combat. When first deployed, the Alert was intended to be a patrol vessel with the capability to cross the harsh ice shelves off the coast of Canada. But, as a result of a heavily reinforced hull that was tougher than an Assault Destroyer, the Alert was ridiculously resistant to damage and capable of simply ramming enemy ships into pieces when they were frozen. However, the Alert is a tad on the slow side, due to the limitations of its engine. Following a recent undocumented event off the northeastern coast of North America with Empire naval forces, Alert captains are also advised to not engage Shogun Battleships, for their captains will return in kind by ramming the Alert in their face with their prow-mounted Point Defence Shield and supercharged engines, usually resulting in the the Alert being destroyed entirely--not to mention that the Type-S torpedo arrays of Imperial Naginata Cruisers work best when targets get up close and personal, just like the Alert. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Canada